14 years later
by Oldmanmah
Summary: After the Third Titan war,Percy Jackson was been made a God by Zeus and Poseidon. 14 years has passed, and his daughter, Alicia Chase, has been leading a "normal" life until her fathers' past catches up with her. Updated as of May 19th 2009.
1. Meet Alicia Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

"I guess this is goodbye, Annabeth..." Percy said, pain in his sea-green eyes.

He kissed her one last time on the cheek, and stepped back into the surf. He started to glow, and Annabeth averted her eyes. When she looked again, he was alredy gone.

"God of the Tidal waves, huh." Annabeth said, smiling sadly."You'll make one helluva God, Percy."

14 years later...

"I'm sorry, Miss chase, but your daughter can't seem to be able to sit still. She keeps fidgetting and causing trouble. There is nothing else to say."

Annabeth sighed and put down the phone and glared at her daughter, who cringed at the sight of her mother's cold grey gaze.

"Geez Mom don't do that. That's really scary."

"What am i going to do with you, Alicia? This is the eighth time."

In her heart, Annabeth knew there was only one place in the world for her daughter.She gazed at her daughter, and painful memories resurfaced. "Everytime I look at her, I think of you..." she sighed, as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Please don't cry Mum. I really didn't mean it! I don't know how but the water in the drain leapt up by itself and doused Miss Mackenize! It wasn't me!" Alicia wailed, distressed at seeing her Mum cry.

Annabeth wiped away the tears, and smiled at her daughter. She took a good look at Alicia Chase. She had a atheletic figure, with honey blonde hair and long legs and a tapering waist. Her eyes were an oddity. It was deep sea green, the colour of the ocean. She was gorgeous by any standards, but her bad reputation of being a trouble-maker had scared away all the boys.

"I don't blame you, honey." Annabeth smiled reassuringly, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mom...were you thinking about Dad?"

"No dear. What makes yout think so?"

"You always have that sad look in your eyes. And you hardly every cry."

Annabeth smiled yet again at her daughter. Looks like she also inherited her grandmother's intelligence. Athena, goddess of Wisdom.

Sorry this was so short but i decided to do this before i went to sleep and i'm really tired. Please review! 


	2. My mum is a demigod

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter two

"Alicia dear, how about I sent you for summer camp this year?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright Mum. Anything for you." Alicia said absently, staring out of the window. "But mum, I thought summer was our time together. Can't we go to Santa Monica like we always do?"

"Alright Alicia. I'll take you to Santa Monica before sending you for summer camp. But don't you worry. There will be a lot of nice people at camp." Annabeth thought of Chiron and Mr. D and smiled to herself. "You'll feel at home. I promise you."

"So when are we leaving?" Alicia asked.

"As soon as you get packed dear. I already applied for leave. My boss has kindly allowed me to take two weeks off."

"That was nice of him." Alicia said, smiling. "Ok mum I'm going to pack for summer camp and two weeks at Santa Monica Beach!!"

"Yeah! We're here" Alicia yelled, running towards the beach eagerly.

Annabeth smiled as her daughter affectionately as she locked the car and grabbed her daughters backpack and her suitcase of clothes.

"Honey, I'm going to check in at the chalet. You go ahead and have fun at the beach first."

"Alright Mum!" Alicia yelled back.

**Alicia POV**

Wow this is great. I love the beach. I always wondered why my spirits would automatically lift whenever I saw the ocean.. I bent down and sat on the sand, allowing the waves to tickle my toes.

I gazed out at the endless ocean, untamed and wild.

Just like me, I thought wryly. Just then, a hermit crab which had been hiding in its shell crawled out and onto my toe. I gasped in delight as I rubbed itself against my little toe.

I held out my hand, and the hermit crab crawled onto my pinkie and nibbled at it. I felt a tingling sensation and giggled.

"**My lady."**

I blinked. What the heck? I stared at the hermit crab. It suddenly crawled down my hand and into the sleeve, disappearing into the folds of my blouse.

My mum came and sat next to me. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, mum."

I looked at my beautiful mother. At thirty years of age, she looked twenty. Her golden blonde hair, so much like mine, shimmered in the sun. Her gray stormy eyes were full of warmth and happiness as she stared out at the sea. I realize that maybe she cherished these trips to the beach more than I did.

"Mum… Dad had Sea-green eyes, didn't he..?"

My mum stared at me with a guarded expression. She sighed and said, "Yes, my dear. I always loved his eyes. I was always drowned in those endless deep green eyes…"

"Why won't he come back if he loves you so much?"

"It's…complicated dear. Now let's not talk about this and just enjoy the sea and the sun, alright?"

I nodded and leaned her head on my mother's shoulders. She pulled me closer and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I want to meet him mum…. I've always wanted a dad…"

At that my mum's grey eyes filled with tears.

"Alicia, you don't know how badly I need him as much as you do. These past fourteen years I've been so lonely. I'll always love him and no one else…"

Seeing my mum cry, my heart felt wrenched and I curled an arm around her waist. I couldn't help but cry as well. She held me tightly, and we both continued to stare out at sea, just like we always did.

It stared at them with greed in its eyes. They still hadn't noticed. It had expected the Mother to be able to feel its presence. Too bad, it thought. I'm having hero flesh for dinner tonight. It unsheathed its claws with a "shick" sound, and crouched, ready to pounce.

Mum suddenly bolted upright, clutching at her daughter.

Alarmed, I stared at my mother. "What's going on mum?"

Suddenly the air in front of me shimmered, and huge and vast leaped from the nearby undergrowth. I felt something being thrust forcefully onto my head and being pushed away.

"A manticore!" Annabeth gasped. "Why didn't I notice?"

"Indeed, daughter of Athena. Why didn't you notice?" sneered the beast.

Daughter of Athena…? What did that monster mean?


	3. Continuation!

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

Annabeth pulled her invisibility cap from the back pocket of her jeans, and quickly put it on Alicia's head. Then, with surprising strength for one as petite looking as her, threw Alicia into the sea, where she knew that Alicia would be safe, for the moment.

Alicia felt something shoved onto her head as she hit the waves. Immediately a sense of calm surged through her, blanketing her other feelings, that of fear, terror, hopelessness, and anxiety for her mother.

Not surprisingly, she didn't feel wet. This had been an unexplained phenomenon that her mother had attributed to her over-active imagination. At this juncture, she could even see through the waves, as though she were looking through a sheet of clear glass instead of churning water. She saw the golden flash of her mother's hair and the grotesque that was attacking her. Her mother was surprisingly quick on her feet, dodging and slashing at the monster with a wickedly sharp bronze knife that she had conjured out of thin air.

She stretched her hand out, reaching out to her mother. To her astonishment, her hand was not visible in the rippling water. Then, she remembered the cap that her mother had pushed onto her head. What was this all about?

Annabeth dodged another vicious swipe from the Manticore that would have taken her head off, and retaliated by jabbing at the long, lethal paw of the beast. It roared in pain as the enchanted bronze blade buried itself into flesh.

Annabeth knew that she could not continue like this. Sooner or later, she would tire. She just prayed that Alicia was safe somewhere.

A volley of bristles cut through the air. Annabeth managed to dodge them, but one grazed her waist, drawing blood. She gasped in pain as she felt her side burn. Blood began to soak into her blouse.

"Where isss the daughter of The Tidal Lord?" The Manticore hissed. "I ssshall rip her apart. Rip him apart for slaying my Lord Kronos. You, Daughter of Athena, shall be first!"

The situation was hopeless and Annabeth knew it. She could already feel the venom spreading in her veins. Soon, she would not be able to move. Before she lost consciousness, she turned to the Sea, and prayed.

_O Tidal Lord of the Sea Perseus, Spare your daughter. _

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating this story. But I'm pleased to say that I now have some free time. So the good news is that I'll be continuing this story! This is just a short re-intro, to show that I am going to continue for real this time. I promise at least a thousand word Chapter the next time I update, which shouldn't take too long. Again, sorry to those who have been kept on the line.


	4. Introductions

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

_Oh Tidal Lord of the Sea Perseus, Spare your daughter._

Just as the edges of her vision began to blur, Annabeth's eyes picked out her daughter, floating in the surf, cocooned by a bubble of pure, green light. She thanked the Gods silently in her heart.

"What isss that light?" the Manticore muttered,distracted for a fraction of a second.

Annabeth wanted to snort and tell it how stupid it was, but unfortunately she was already unconscious before she could open her mouth.

"Well, I'll sssstart with this demigod then…."

The Manticore reached one paw out toward Annabeth's prone form.

A flash of bronze blinded the Manticore, and it howled in pain, a long bronze spear sticking out of its paw. A tall warrior, who had seemingly stepped out of the ocean, drew his wickedly sharp bronze scimitar. He was clad from head to toe in shining bronze armor, and had long flowing white hair. A golden trident was emblazoned at his breast. The Manticore roared and charged at the warrior. Just as the Manticore was on top of him, he used his heavy bronze shield and smashed it onto the Manticore's thick skull. The Manticore reeled from the unexpected blow, and faltered in its assault. Spinning his scimitar in a wide arc, the warrior beheaded the Manticore with one, powerful stroke. The Manticore dissolved rapidly, its death cry still resounding long after it had disappeared.

Alicia, who had been watching through the translucent cocoon of green light, started in disbelief and awe at her bearded savior. He waved his hands once, and the green light dissolved.

He bent down and started examining Annabeth's wounds, occasionally pulling out small bottles of medicine and dabbing her wound with it. Trembling, Alicia got to her feet and walked shakily towards her mother.

"Is she okay? What happened? Who are you?" Alicia's voice broke at the last question, and she began to sob quietly to herself.

The warrior's face softened, and he reached a hand out toward Alicia.

"I am Carthlo, Captain of the palace guards of Atlantis. And I must say, you've got your Father's eyes." (A/N: If you've read my first story you would know him.)

Alicia looked up through tear-stained eyes at him. "Atlantis? My Father? Who _are _you? What the HELL is happening?"

Carthlo frowned and said, "These are not my questions to answer. For now, I shall take you to camp. Your mother will come with me to Atlantis to receive treatment."

"Wait! Don't take my Mum away! I go wherever she goes!"

Carthlo stared directly into her sea-green eyes, and said, "You'll just have to trust me."

Looking back at him, Alicia could not help but feel a sense of security blanket her senses and she nodded slowly, not taking her eyes of him.

Carthlo got up and extracted a small milky-white pearl. He placed it securely between Annabeth's limp fingers, and enveloping her small hand in his big ones, crushed the pearl.

"Atlantis…" he whispered into the wind.

Alicia yelled in shock and surprise as her mother was borne aloof by the sea breeze, disappearing in brilliant flash of green light. "What the hell?" she shouted, unable to control herself.

Carthlo merely shook his head. "As for you, you have to follow me. I shall now take you to camp." Carthlo turned towards the sea and whistled. They both stood there and waited, he in expectant patience, and she in perplexed curiosity.

Then, Alicia caught sight of a moving object out at sea; just visible from where she was standing. It resembled a claw gliding through the waves, leaving three lines of foam in its wake. As it reached the shore, it burst through the surface, a mythical creature with the head of a horse and the body of a fish, a hippocampus. Alicia's eyes glowed in wonder at the beautiful creature, and she took a step towards it. Strangely, she could hear its thoughts in her mind.

_Greetings, my Lady. My name is Nenith, and I will now bear you to Camp Half Blood_.

Carthlo placed a muscled hand on the Hippocampus's slender head, and seemed to be giving it instructions. It inclined its head slightly, and when he let go of it, it bowed down low to the bearded warrior.

"Godspeed, Nenith." He muttered.

Then, he unexpectedly lifted Alicia under her shoulders, which made her gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god!"

Carthlo chuckled under his breath, and said, "It's Oh my _Gods, _young one."

Alicia looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

He then placed her securely onto the Hippocampus's back.

Carthlo just shook his head in amusement and said, "Hold tight, Alicia."

The Hippocampus jerked, and suddenly Alicia was gliding on the surface of sea with exhilarating speed, her long golden blonde hair flying in the wind. Her heart was thumping wildly, and despite the fact that she'd just lost her mother and that she was off to an unknown camp, she could not help but feel excited. All the new revelations resounded in her mind. Daughter of Athena, Captain of the palace guards in Atlantis. Hell, next thing you know, they tell you your Dad is some kinda God. (A/N: Hehe, you never know.)

As Nenith slowed down, she caught sight of a quiet quay. Canoes were moored just off the beach, and the night breeze was cool in her face. Already, she felt at home. She made out a figure waiting for them at the jetty, darker against the night sky. She/he was wearing a long cloak which obscured all facial features, but it was obvious that she/he was watching Alicia.

Alicia cautiously watched the figure as she slowly got off the back of the hippocampus, trying not to slip of the smooth back of the creature.

_I leave you here, My Lady. Do not fret, you are in good hands._

Alicia nodded uncertainly and wrapped her slender arms around the creature's scaly mane.

"Goodbye, Nenith."

She watched as the Hippocampus dived under the surface and disappeared into its cold depths.

She turned reluctantly, and saw that the cloaked figure was still watching her. She cleared her throat nervously and held out her hand, saying, "Hello. I'm Alicia Chase and I'm pleased to meet you."

The figure pulled off its hood and revealed its face. He had warm black eyes and a wispy beard. His abundant curly brown hair framed his narrow face, and he had a splash of freckles on his cheeks. Alicia gaped in surprised when she noticed that he had horns.

He took her outstretched hands into his warm ones.

"I've been waiting so long for you, Alicia. You remind me so much of your parents."

His eyes unexpectedly started to tear, and Alicia could not help but wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, my mum is alright! A guy called Carthlo said so!"

The guy smiled tearfully.

"Yes, I heard that she's okay. It's just that I miss them so much…. Wait! Where are my manners? I'm Grover Underwood, Assistant Director of Camp Half Blood, And I'm pleased to meet you, Alicia _Jackson._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Atlantis_

Poseidon sat on his coral throne, his deep sea-green eyes watching his son intently as the latter paced up and down the length of the throne room non-stop. His son was so much like him. He had inherited his father's black hair, sea-green eyes, but had apparently not inherited his father's appetite of having multiple affairs with different mortal women at a time.

"What should I do, Father? I haven't seen her in what, fourteen years?"

"I don't know, son. I was never good at these sort of things. No wonder now Sally is with that horrid mortal Paul Blowfish. I would have killed that insect long ago if he did not make your mother happy like he does now."

Perseus paused, and glanced at the room where he knew Annabeth was now resting. His eyes turned unexpectedly cold.

"She was the one who broke my heart, over and over again."

He paused, and continued.

"Worst still, she didn't even tell me we had a daughter while I was away patrolling the Atlantic. Why should I care about her? Yes. I'll let her go back to her life, but I will watch my daughter and make sure nothing untoward happens to her."

"We Gods should let our children fend for themselves, Perseus. It's tradition."

"Yet she is my only daughter, and I don't intend to change that any time soon."

"Whatever, son. Just make sure you are subtle."

A/N; Next Chapter, as promised! Haha. My midterms are around the corner, but don't worry, i _will _update soon.

Please Review if you thought it was good. Thanks alot!


	5. Revelations

A/N: I do not own Perry Johansson.

_Atlantis_

Annabeth groggily got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. How long had she been out? As her vision returned to normal, she began to notice her surroundings. She was lying on an elaborate coral-like bed, furnished by cool blue-green sheets that faintly smelt like the sea.

The atmosphere around was tainted blue, with occasional shapes drifting past in twos or threes. Next to the bed was an enormous clam. Curious, she gently rubbed the enormous shellfish. It hissed silently, and she abruptly pulled away. The top half unhinged itself from the bottom half, revealing, to her surprise, a bedside cabinet. On top of the cabinet was her trusty Yankees baseball cap, and her enchanted bronze knife, presents from her mother, Athena.

"What am I doing here?" she wondered. "And why is my cap here? I thought I gave it to Alicia when that Manticore attacked…"

Then, she gasped aloud, horrified, as the details of the previous events came back to her.

She searched the room with her eyes frantically, hoping to spy, perhaps, another blonde head sleeping on a coral bed similar to hers. When found not what she seeked, she got up hurriedly to look for her daughter.

She silently reproved herself for getting them in such a sticky position. If anything had happened to Alicia, she would never forgive herself. The last thing she remembered was the translucent blue-green bubble descending on her daughter. As she stalked the silent coral halls, she realized where she must be.

"Atlantis…" she thought to herself. "Is there a chance that _he_ might be here?"

She shook her head and muttered to herself, "He's in the Atlantic sector. He won't be here."

"How can you be sure of that, Annabeth?"

Annabeth froze when she heard the cool voice issuing from a corner, so alien yet so familiar. She slowly turned around and her gray eyes met his endless green ones.

Her memories of him had not done him justice. He was leaning casually against a coral pillar, one of his hands in his pockets and the other gently tugging at his lip. His thick jet-black hair, which had always been so unruly, was now sleek and straight and braided with silver. His face had lost its youthful roundness, and had become more angular. He was dressed in a tight fitting polo t-shirt, with brown Bermudas and moccasins. The overall effect was to enhance his already good looks. He looked almost like his father, Poseidon.

"Hello Annabeth. It's been a long time. Fourteen years, to be exact."

"Hello, Percy…" Annabeth stammered, slowly backing away. His godly aura was chilling, as if he was emitting waves of ice. This was not good.

"Why are you backing away, Annabeth? Is this how you greet old friends after Fourteen years?" he asked, his voice dangerously cold.

"Not at all…Percy…"

Percy belatedly realized his effect on the surroundings, and the mood abruptly shifted. Warmth crept back into the atmosphere, and Annabeth let out a breath she didn't realized she had been holding.

"I'm sorry. I should control my feelings better." He said shortly.

Annabeth nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak in case she squeaked.

"I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'll go straight to the point." He paused to take a breath. "Alicia is at camp. I sent a hippocampus to bring her there. She will be safe there."

Annabeth gasped. He already knew about his daughter?

He regarded her with cold eyes. "As for you, Annabeth, I'll have Carthlo bring you back to New York. And, thank you for taking care of my daughter for the past fourteen years. No thank you for not telling me about her."

With that, he turned around and strode in the opposite direction.

Pain gripped Annabeth's heart as she saw the man she loved turn his back on her and walk away without saying a thing after not seeing her for fourteen years.

"Percy, wait…"

He stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. "Yes?"

She approached him cautiously, praying that he would not walk away. He didn't.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm so sorry. After all these years, I still need you. I can't forget you…"

He stiffened as she pressed herself against him, gathering his resolve despite what his heart yearned to do.

"No, Annabeth. _I'm _sorry. You won't break my heart again. I've kept it under lock and key all these years, and I intend to keep it the way it is."

With that, he dissolved, leaving behind the scent of the fresh sea breeze.

(A/N: Teheee. Here we go again.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jackson?_"

"Your father, Alicia. His last name was Jackson."

Alicia looked at Grover, confused. Grover sighed, and beckoned for her to follow him. She followed him across a meadow, which looked cheery despite the darkness, and into the parlor of a big house. There were several cozy-looking armchairs and a roaring fire.

"This is the Big House, Alicia. Sit down and I will explain to you everything."

Alicia nodded, absorbed with a statue in the corner of the parlor. It was a statue of a teenager, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, borne aloof by a tall tidal wave. There were strange carvings at the base of the statue. Alicia somehow knew that they read, "Coronation of the Tidal God."

Grover followed her gaze to the statue and sighed. "That's him. Your Father."

Alicia somehow wasn't surprised. As if this was a confirmation to what she already knew. "What was his name, Grover?"

"Perseus. We called him Percy. But now, to all, he is Lord Perseus, God of Tidal waves and vassal lord of the Atlantic."

Alicia did not say anything but continued to stare at the statue of the father. "So all these Greek myths and Gods, they are true?"

"Yes."

"And my father is one of them?"

"He used to human too. A demigod."

"Demigod?"

Grover was now pouring tea into two tiny teacups, and offered on to Alicia. Alicia accepted, bowing her head in thanks. Then, she asked a question that had been bugging her.

"Why did he leave my mother? Is it because he is like the other gods, always having affairs with mortal women? And if that's the case, do I have half siblings?"

"Hold on Alicia. I will now tell you everything, starting from the time the flame of the Western Civilization came to America…"

Alicia listened intently, absorbing facts that seemed absolutely ludicrous. Yet, she remembered things, strange things that had happened to her that had no rational explanations. Once she had fallen off a cliff and into the sea. The impact should have shattered her bones, but she had risen to the surface, unharmed, and her mother hadn't been the least surprised. She also couldn't explain why she could swim before she could walk. In school, too. The attacks. The accidents that were never her fault, but always had been blamed on her.

"And so, by doing so, your dad became a God. He was exceptional; very few demigods have achieved immortality…"

Grover finished the story and carefully observed Alicia's face. He looked for signs of skepticism or doubt, but all he saw was relief.

"I'm not mad then. I always knew something was very wrong…"

Grover continued eagerly, "Here at camp, you demigods are safe, protected by the camps magical borders. You can train and live here during the summer and go back to live with your mum every year."

"My mum. Why didn't she tell me all these things?"

"That is because when a half-blood is aware of what he or she is, the scent coming from the demigod is stronger and it will attract more monsters. Your mother has been silently protecting you all these years, fighting of monsters and keeping you safe. Now that you have reached an age whereby it is impossible to mask the scent, you have to come to camp."

Alicia nodded, again accepting it without question. "You still haven't answered my question. The one about my dad and mum."

Grover shook his head sadly, and said, "Even I do not understand the complexity of their relationship. They were the best of friends, Alicia. They kept the details of their relationship to themselves. I cannot answer because I do not know. But I do know one thing. Your Father never stopped loving your mother, and he does not have any other children besides yourself."

Alicia looked out of the window, across the meadow and towards the darkened waters. Her father was somewhere down there, just waiting to be part of her life.

A/N: The end was quite abrupt, but I thought I'd give you guys another chapter because of all the great reviews I've been getting. Thank you all! And I do realize that I've been rushing a lot, all of my stories are rushed. So I'm going to slow down, and put more details in. R and R please!


	6. Confusion with lineage

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

Alicia hobbled down the steps like a zombie, rubbing her eyes, her long blonde hair like a haystack. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around groggily. Sunlight streamed through the trees.

_Sunlight? _She thought. Nuh-uh. The toilet's not that way.

She turned around and started back towards the big house, but her foot slipped off a step and she fell backwards. Alicia shut her eyes, preparing herself for the painful fall. But it did not come.

"Hey. Are you alright? That fall would have hurt a lot."

She suddenly realized that she was in the arms of a mystery person.

"Thanks." She murmured, and looked up to scrutinize the face of her rescuer.

She turned pink when she realized that it was an incredibly cute guy. He had dark hair which fell to his eyes, which were a stormy blue. He smiled, revealing even dimples on both sides of his cheeks.

Seeing her reaction to him, he laughed. When he laughed, his eyes seemed to twinkle. His whole face seemed to laugh with him, and it made him look better than he already was.

She immediately disentangled herself from him, smiling back sheepishly. Her face was still bright red. When she didn't say anything, he held out a hand and said, "Hi. My name is Andy. You must be new around here, because there is no way I would miss an adorable girl like you."

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled under her breath. "Uh, excuse me; I'm on my way to the washrooms."

She turned to go, trying to hide her red face behind a curtain of blond hair, which she ran her fingers through in a vain attempt to straighten.

"Hey! Wait up! You haven't told me your name! Regular or undetermined?"

She reluctantly turned around, still brushing her hair. "Uh, I'm Alicia. Alicia Cha- Jackson. And, I don't know what you mean by regular or undetermined. Anyway, I've got to go. Nature calls!"

She attempt a weak smile and run up the steps of the Big house three at a time, reaching it and disappearing into its depths.

"Wow, she's something…" someone behind Andy commented.

"Yeah…" Andy said thoughtfully, staring at the spot so recently occupied by the flustered blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alicia slammed the door of the toilet and leaned against the frame, sighing. She'd made a fool of herself in front of a cute guy. Anyway, what's new? Isn't it always the case? First impressions are always the best, but once the guy finds out what a walking disaster she is, she gets avoided like a plague.

"Well, that's the story of my life, isn't it?" she thought to herself, as she turned to the basin.

Thirty minutes later, a fresher Alicia stepped out of the front door, now dressed in black skinny jeans and a fitting orange camp half blood t-shirt. Her long blonde hair had been somehow tamed, and now fell in curls at her shoulders. Her sea-green eyes surveyed the flurry of activity before her. Around her, kids her age sparred with dangerous looking bronze swords, had Canoe races, and Archery shoot-outs. She even saw a couple of kids climbing up a rock wall which had very realistic lava stimulation pit underneath, or so she thought.

Behind her, Grover appeared and placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready? I'm going to introduce you to the Camp."

Alicia nodded mutely, allowing Grover to take her hand and lead her to the dinning pavilion, where many campers had started to congregate.

The campers that had arrived stared at Alicia with curiosity. She scanned the crowd, searching for someone. Then, her green eyes met stormy blue, and she and Andy locked gazes there for a moment. He smiled and waved, and she responded with a half hearted wave of her own.

The twelve tables began to fill out, but for some reason there seemed an unequal distribution of kids sitting at the tables. Grover then cleared his throat loudly. Immediately, the chattering ceased and all attention was focused on the satyr, with some wandering glances directed at Alicia.

"For the year rounder's, Hello again!" Grover grinned good naturedly at a handful of tough looking kids. "And for those who have just come back to camp, welcome to another summer at Camp Half blood!"

The kids all cheered enthusiastically, some banging tables for an added effect. It was infectious, and Alicia found herself smiling and clapping along with the other campers. Then, the applause died down and Grover continued, "Chiron, our activities director, is in Olympus, for the Summer solstice. I will be the temporary overall director. Also, I have another piece of Good news."

Grover pulled Alicia in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We have a new camper!"

There was a sudden murmur of interest.

"Is she determined?" one boy yelled. "Because if she's not, I'll gladly share my bunk with her!" He then grinned mischievously at Alicia, who blushed scarlet.

"Sorry, Josh, but she's determined." Grover said. The whole camp fell silent. "She will be bunking in Cabin Three."

The entire camp gasped. "A daughter of Poseidon?" Many were now eagerly craning their necks, trying to get a better view of her.

"No, she is not a daughter of Poseidon. She is the daughter of Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Hero of the Second Titan War, God of Tidal waves and the Lord of the Atlantic, which is, coincidentally the sea around here." Grover said.

Suddenly, a tall, statuesque blond girl with beautiful features stood up. Her stormy gray eyes were frightening and exquisite at the same time, and those gray eyes now focused on Alicia.

"Yes, Monique?" Grover asked the blonde beauty.

Monique tore her gaze from Alicia, and now faced Grover. "If that's the case, director," she said in a smooth, melodious voice, "She _must _also be the Granddaughter of Athena, through her mother, Annabeth Chase, Heroine of the Titan War, who was _not _made a Goddess, even though her role was as great, or even greater, than that of Lord Perseus."

"Yes, that is true, Monique."

The blonde girl then declared, "She has as much right to be in the Athena Cabin as opposed to the Poseidon cabin. And besides, The Tidal lord has not even _claimed _her."

Grover then paused thoughtfully. "Yes, you are right, Monique. She has not been claimed."

Monique grinned triumphantly, turned to Alicia and began, "As leader of the Athena Cabin, I welcome you, sister, to our-"

"She will bunk in the Hermes Cabin."

Monique frowned. "She has also not been claimed by Athena; therefore, she will belong to the Hermes Cabin temporary, until her parent or grandparent has claimed her."

Alicia looked confusedly at Grover. "My dad hasn't…claimed me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good bye, Nenith. " Annabeth said with a heavy heart.

Annabeth was back at the Chalet near Santa Monica beach. The hippocampus let out a low whine and nipped Annabeth's hands at the jetty. She reached down and caressed its shiny head. Then, she bent even lower and whispered in its ear, "I love you, Percy Jackson."

She got up, and brushed the tears from her eyes. The Hippocampus regarded her sadly, before disappearing into the waves.

Annabeth knew that Percy had heard her. She knew he could listen through the ears of his vassals, just like he could 14 years ago.

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! I've just been too busy. Soocer practice, band practice..blah blah blah. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I promise to update soon! Please Read and Review! And if the characters' personality have changed, that's because it _has_ been 14 years!


	7. Trouble brews

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

It grinned to itself, its bright green eyes gleaming in the dark. It could see the Tidal God seated at his throne, his brow furrowed in deep thought. It was surprised that the powerful God had not sensed its presence. It was a good thing, really, that Perseus was so emotionally unstable. It made it so much easier to accomplish what it wanted to do. Besides, concealment and stealth had always been its niche point.

As soon as it was directly behind the coral throne, it closed its swirling emerald orbs, and summoned the power within itself. For a split second, the water behind the Sea God shimmered, and a gigantic sea serpent winked into existence. As quick as an arrow out of a bow, Perseus whirled around, summoning his javelin which flared bronze in his hands as it shimmered to life. But the sea serpent was quicker. A bullet out of a gun. It was over as fast as it had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alicia Jackson sighed in frustration, beads of perspiration dotting her forehead like a star constellation against the night sky. (Ha-ha. Lame)

For the seventh time this day, she found herself looking up at the high peak of the rock wall, streams of lava flowing continuously down the sides to form a pool at the foot of the rock obelisk.

It had been already two weeks since she had arrived at camp, and still, she remained at the Hermes Cabin. Not that she did not like it there; on the contrary, she loved it there. The kids there were cool, and treated her like family. Maybe it was because of her illustrious lineage, that everyone wanted to be her friend.

She watched as an Athena cabin girl gracefully scaled the sheer rock wall without as much as a hiccup. She bit her lip and, again, grasped the natural rock ledge and heaved herself up. Her faced was scrunched up in concentration, her delicate features creased.

One, two, three…

Almost there, Alicia, you can do it.

Suddenly, her left hand slipped, and without its support, she began the downward plummet towards the ground. She shut her eyes, waiting for the horrible splash of her body against the lava. But, a hand shot up from the top, and with surprising strength, pulled her over the ledge.

She lay still on the summit of the rock wall, gasping for breath.

"Easy there, sister…" A soothing voice caressed her mind.

She looked up, and beheld the beautiful face of her half sister, Monique.

Monique smiled graciously, and waited for her to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, Alicia spoke.

"Thank you so much, Monique. I could have…"

Monique laughed a high, soprano tinkle, and placed a hand on Alicia shoulder. "You can't fool me Alicia. I saw you fall at least thrice. And nothing happened to you."

Alicia grinned sheepishly. She couldn't explain why, but the lava did not harm her.

Monique pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It must be your Father then…"

A flicker of pain crossed Alicia features. Already two weeks, and still, her father had yet to claim her.

Seeing the barely concealed pain on Alicia's face, Monique quickly said, "I'm sorry! That was tactless."

Brushing a stray tear, Alicia shook her head. "It's fine, but thanks."

The two girls grinned at each other, and looked out to the sunset.

"Come on. It's time for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Alicia! Past those tomatoes! "

Alicia rolled her eyes and pushed the plate towards the chubby, blonde and pimply youth.

"Can't you wait just a sec while she takes some, Augustine? You're such a pig! "Another boy shouted across the table.

Alicia smiled at the dark haired youth.

"It's fine, Josh, but thank you. "

Josh grinned at her, winking. He had been infatuated with her since she had arrived at camp.

The campers soon queued up before the sacrificial flame of their respective parent.

Alicia slowly made her wait towards Perseus's.

_Why aren't you recognizing me? Are you ashamed of me as a daughter? I'm your only child, damnit!_

These questions ran through her mind as she slowly tipped some pizza into the flames. She turned to make her way back to the Hermes cabin, not expected anything of ordinary. However, the flames turned a bright blue green, growing to twice the original length.

She gasped and looked around. No-one seemed to notice this fantastic explosion of light.

Alicia stared at the abnormally large and colored flame, astounded. Then she watched as the flame receded and died away. Her head was pounding and her mind was going at a million miles an hour.

_What does this mean? Is he claiming me? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair, her face wrinkled up in concentration. After a few moments, she let out a sigh of defeat and sat back in her swivel chair, her fingers massaging her scalp. Try as she might, she could not concentrate. The scene at Atlantis kept replaying in her head, the cool power that radiated from the Sea God and his dark, glorious eyes that penetrated her soul. The blueprint of a multi-million dollar building lay unfinished on the highly polished oak table.

A lump grew in her throat as she thought of his harsh rejection. Well, she deserved it. She cursed her indecision and foolishness. It had been so obvious that they were meant to be. Yet, she had resisted and that had only brought more misery and suffering upon them both.

She gazed out of the window at the bustling street below and watched cars zooming by and pedestrians crossing Fifth Avenue.

_How is Alicia doing? _She thought to herself. _I hope she isn't being bullied. That girl can be such a klutz at times. _She suddenly grinned when she realized that Alicia hadn't inherited **that **particular trait from her.

Annabeth bit her lip. She thought that maybe she could take some time off to visit Camp Half blood. She hadn't seen her old friends in a long time. Both Grover and Juniper were still there, along with Clarisse and the Stoll brothers.

She got up and walked towards the door to her office. She was going to ask her boss for time off, _again. _Anyway, her work was waaaaay ahead of schedule, and she was the best in the company. They couldn't afford to lose her.

As she grasped the door knob and turned, they was a pull in her gut, and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was a flash of bright green light.

A/N: Wow how long has it been? I'm so sorry guys I'm a freaking procrastinator. College isn't a walk in the park. I've just been so busy. All your wonderful reviews have prompted me to revive this story. SORRY AGAIN for the long wait. I hope you guys aren't TOO mad at me. OK, please R and R.


	8. The plot unfolds

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson

Perseus cracked open his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was at the peak of a mountain, chained to stone of solid bronze, the chain cackling with static energy every few seconds. The hard ground was littered with ashes, and the air was saturated with power.

His whole body was sore, and he felt weak and drained. Golden ichor periodically dripped from a multiple of wounds that decorated his bare chest, onto the bronze stone, congealing and shimmering against the backdrop of the duller bronze.

He twisted his head to look behind him, and what met him was a gaping chasm of what seemed to look like never-ending darkness. The hole swirled and rumbled, dislodging ashes every few seconds.

"Ah…it seems you have regain consciousness, Perseusss." A reptilian voice addressed him.

He looked up and gasped. A man dressed in billowing blue robes stood there, his eyes shimmering with malice and delight at the sight of the helpless God.

"Briareos." Perseus breathed. "I thought I cut you up?"

"Cut me up, yessss you did. Ahhh…the pain of never ending torment, to be shattered into pieces and to feel agony coursing into my being from every single shred of the million pieces. You have no idea of what kind of pain that isss, you do not…"

Briareos paused, before continuing.

"So, to remedy that, I've arranged a little…family reunion?"

Briareos turned and gestured to the far corner of the plateau, up till now unnoticed by the raven haired god. There was another bronze stone, and chained onto that stone was a woman. A beautiful, grey-eyed, golden haired someone…

"NO!" Percy gasped.

Seeing Annabeth unconscious, bleeding from multiple wounds and the red welts on her wrist caused by the chains, he was no longer Perseus, God of Tidal waves, cold, calculating, and in control, but Percy, a mortal demigod still very much in love with her.

"Yesss, there is a certain sense of nostalgia, am I right, _Lord _Perseus? Or should I say, _Percy?"_ He mimicked Annabeth's voice.

The Tidal God was so incensed that he breathed in deeply, summoning his power from deep inside himself. The chain, instead of bursting from the awesome might of the God, cackled furiously and immediately pain shot up Perseus's hands.

He groaned as his entire body was charged with hot, searing static energy, and slumped onto the rock. It felt like every cell in his body was on fire and being tortured by red hot pokers.

Briareos grinned.

"That is just a taste of the pain that is going to come."

He paced the area around the chained God, hands clasped behind his back and humming.

"Soon we will be joined by beautiful Alicia, fighting her way up here heroically, thinking that what is waiting for her is recognition from her father."

Perseus groaned again. "Not Alicia. Please, not Alicia. Leave her be. Torture me, do whatever you want with me, but let Annabeth go and don't involve Alicia. They have nothing to do with me…" He trailed of as the pain consumed him again.

"Oh, you are soooo pathetic. Begging? It really amazes me why they made you a God when all you do is _mope."_

Perseus let out another strangled moan as he continued to be tortured by his own energy, collected by the enchanted chain and released periodically back at its own master. Briareos grinned and perched himself by the rock, watching the sea God.

"Life is good."

Alicia looked around wildly for Grover.

"Grover!" she mouthed.

Grover frowned from the high table and got up from his seat and started towards her.

"What is it, child?" he asked, perplexed.

"The Flame… it just burst into bluish-green light!" she answered, eye still alight in excitement. "Am I claimed? What is happening?"

Grover scratched his head. "I do not know, Alicia. We have to see the oracle."

Alicia stared at Grover, puzzled. "The oracle…? Who is that?"

Grover sighed and grasped her by the elbows, steering her toward the Big House. "A quest so fast… you've hardly been here a month! Come, Alicia, It's time you met one of your Father's old friends…"

*&*

Andy Depp stared at his steak sandwich, prodding it in irritation. His thoughts were occupied by one long legged, Blonde, green-eyed beauty.

He sighed again. For the past two weeks, countless guys had been hitting on her, but she seemed uninterested, even in him. He was used to having girls fall to his feet, with his legacy and all… But Alicia, she was a tough nut to crack, and more beautiful than any of the Aphrodite girls.

He looked up and searched the Hermes tables for the object of his affections and subject of his thoughts. He frowned when he failed to locate the girl. His wandering eyes met those of Josh Antonio Moro, Son of Apollo, and resident Hotshot.

His dark brown hair and dreamy blue eyes, so uncharacteristic of his lineage, coupled with superb archery and swordsmanship skills, made him one of Camp Half bloods most lethal and celebrated heroes. He had complete three quests set by his father Apollo, and even won a haiku competition in Japan and dedicated it to his father. And now, Andy's competitor in winning the favor of the pretty daughter of the Tidal Lord.

Josh also seemed to be searching out the missing girl. He frowned at Andy, arching one eyebrow with a competitive gleam in those azure blue eyes. Andy glared daggers at him, and continued his search for Alicia. At the corner of his vision, a flash of golden hair caught his attention.

Alicia Jackson was being led by Grover, the camp director, towards the Big house. After taking a cursory glance at Josh, who had also caught on, he jumped to his feet and hurried in the direction of the pair.

*&*

Alicia hurried after Grover as the satyr ascended the stairs into the attic, a place in the Big house that she had never been. As they reached the landing, Grover motioned to Alicia to follow him into a room on the right.

Softly pushing the door opening, Grover made a beeline for the centre of the room. Alicia took in the surroundings of the room. The room smelled strongly of sherry and herbs, and many weird artifacts decorated the shelves that lined three walls of the room. In the centre of the room there was thick luxurious Persian rug, and on the rug sat a magnificent carved oak chair. There was no one in the room.

Looking around and perplexed by the vacancy of the room, Alicia asked Grover, "Where's the oracle? There's no one here!"

Grover smiled and clasped his hands and being murmuring. Then, he bent down and took a small bead from a basket at the foot of the chair and crushed it between his fingers.

Immediately, smoke began spewing from the bead, and noxious fumes filled the room at once. Grover seemed to have anticipated this, and had already held his breath and covered his nose. Alicia, on the other hand, began to cough, tears filling her eyes at the harsh smoke.

Grover smiled apologetically at Alicia and placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, her lungs and her vision cleared. The smoke had just began to clear too, but now, sitting on the high back hair, was a beautiful woman with long, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and piercing green eyes. To top it all, she was wearing a ratty t-shirt that read, "Save the blue fin Tunas!" and capris with frayed ends.

She sighed and said, "What is it now, Grover? I was in the middle to a protest to stop Tuna over-hunting!"

Grover smiled widely at the woman. "Rachel! I want you to meet this young lady, Alicia Jackson. Alicia, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Apollo's Oracle of Delphi. "

Rachel's green orbs grew wide at the sound of her name, and stared at Alicia long and hard. Alicia was a little nervous at the scrutiny and Rachel's dramatic entrance.

'Wow… you look a lot like… Annabeth! It's been so long!" Rachel gushed. "How is your mum? Where does she stay? She and i should meet up soon to catch up! It's three years since i saw her!"

(A/N: In this story Rachel Elizabeth dare and Annabeth chase have become good friends ever since Annabeth seeked her out to talk and reminisce with her about Percy.)

Alicia smiled at her enthusiasm and her nervousness receded. "Mum is great. Although she did have a run-in with a Manticore, she should fine by now. My mum's tough."

Rachel laughed, "That's her alright. I remember how she used to react whenever I flirted with your dad…"

Alicia's eyes fell at the mention of her father. Rachel stopped laughing abruptly, and a sad look graced her features. She apparently knew all about Annabeth's relationship with her Percy.

She turned back to Grover.

"How may the Oracle of Delphi be of service, Grover?"

Grover frowned, confused. "Haven't you already gotten a premonition? Any prophecy?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nope nothing at all…."

Grover turned to Alicia, "That's odd… When this type of thing happens, there's usually a prophecy…"

The trio was silent for awhile, when suddenly the room was bathed in a bluish hue of green light. Then, a tall figure stood next to Rachel Elizabeth dare. He was a merman, but instead of one fishtail, there were two. He was wearing full Greek armor that was studded with pearls, and his long black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

He spoke. "I am Triton, Son of Poseidon." He said this with distaste, as if being acknowledging his parentage was a chore. "My half brother, _Lord_ Perseus, has a message for you."

A/N: Hi guys. Terribly sorry. I've been getting all these great reviews, and they have finally made me get of my lazy ass to write again. Sorry for the wait, the next update should be sooner than the last. And to answer the question of the last e-mail I got, yes, the storyline of _Percabeth _doesn't belong to me, feel free to use it =). Anyways, please review! They keep my up and writing!


	9. Reconcilliation

A/N: I own nothing.

"Triton?"

Triton scrutinized the spawn of his insipid half brother with contempt.

"Yes, yes, I am Triton, your uncle and your old man's half brother."

"And a case of sour grapes..." muttered Rachel, rolling her eyes. "This dude lost his status as Poseidon's heir when your dad became a God."

Triton gave Rachel a withering glare, but paid no attention to the redhead.

Grover dipped his head in recognition of the Sea Lord, but he had a bad feeling about this. And usually, his _feelings _were pretty accurate.

Thousands of questions blossomed in Alicia's head, like fireworks ready to explode.

"Where is my dad?" She decided on that one.

Triton smirked inwardly. "Okay. Straight to the main course eh? Just like dear old Perseus. Well, it's something like this."

Alicia leant forward eagerly, grateful for any information on her Father.

"I don't usually act as a messenger for my half siblings, even if he is _the _Tidal Lord. But this one is particularly interesting."Triton's eyes gleamed as blue met sea green, and already, he could see the desire for recognition burn brightly in the depths of those orbs, so much like his own fathers. This was going to be easy.

"Your father is a very powerful God. Thus, he demands that you complete this quest before he extents his recognition to you and induction into his House."Triton paused for dramatic effect.

"You are to venture to the summit of Mount Etna, and along the road there will be trials and tribulations. There will be tests of your physical, mental, and emotional strength, and how you react in the face of danger. If you are deemed worthy at the end of it, you shall be officially claimed by the Tidal Lord and by default into the House of Poseidon."

Triton paused before continuing. "Of course, you will not be alone in this. You are allowed to take with you four companions. "At this juncture, he grinned.

"I daresay two of those four vacancies have already be filled, seeing as there are two eavesdroppers behind the door, who already know the contents of this conversation. It will save you the trouble of explaining this all over again."

As if on cue, the door to the room gave way, and two teenagers tumbled in, having obviously been fighting for possession of the keyhole.

Embarrassed and red-faced, Andy Depp and Josh Antonio got to their feet, both grinning nervously.

"Damn right I am coming. I am not missing this kinda adventure for the world, "Josh declared.

"Yeah, I'd like to come to. If you'll have me, Alicia." Andy chimed in.

He looked into her eyes, and Alicia couldn't help but stare back. For a moment there, a wave of something akin to electricity coursed through her. Then, she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and summoned her best smile.

"Of course you're welcome to join me. "

Annabeth came to, the second time in two days. The first thing she noticed was the pain. Red hot pained coursed through her, and her first instinct was to cry out. However, she forced down that impulse.

_You are a daughter of Athena. You are made of sterner stuff. You will not cry out. _

Then, her vision finally cleared and the pain was reduced to a dull throbbing, still there but relegated to the fringes of her consciousness.

She titled her head and observed her surroundings,

"_Where the hell am I?" _She thought.

The smell of burning sulphur filled the air; the dull bronze gleamed beneath her. The air had a heavy quality about it, filled with an intangible energy that Annabeth belatedly recognized as power. Lots of it. Enough that it could rival that of a Gods.

She tried to move her hands and legs, and discovered the source of her pain and discomfort. She was shackled to a bronze slab, with chains made of celestial bronze. Blue energy cackled around the chains, and they dug deep into her wrists, cutting it to a pain that welts had appeared and a stream of blood dripped slowly onto the bronze slab.

Then, she noticed that she recognized the feel of the blue energy shackling her. It was familiar, nostalgic even. It was Percy's power.

_Why would Percy do this to me? Did he capture me from the office to punish me for lying to him? _

As quickly as she had though the words, she quickly banished them quickly from her mind. Percy would never do that. Even though she had accepted that Percy would never love her the way she loved him, he at least considered her a friend.

A single tear escaped her eye as she recalled past memories. When it was just the two of them, against the world.

_I might die in this pace, _She thought. _I never actually told Percy I still loved him. Now I may never get the chance. _

Suddenly, unimaginable pain shot through her again and she could help but cry out. The frequency of the blue static weaved into the chains increased dramatically and spread down the length of her body.

As abruptly as it had started, the pain receded and she heard a weak voice.

"Annabeth?"

Not daring to believe what she heard, she turned her head slowly and met his green gaze.

"Percy?"

It was only now that she realised that she had company, in the form of her former lover and best friend the Tidal God Perseus.

"You're awake! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? I heard you screaming and I thought something had happened to you... "The panic in his voice was evident, and distress mingled with concern was written all over his face.

Tears began coursing down Annabeths face and her heart threatened to burst from all the love she felt for this man.

"You talk too much, Seaweed brain. I've always said that. "She sobbed out, smiling at Percy. "You asked me if I was hurt and immediately asked me where it hurt. That was redundant! And, and..."

Percy began crying as well, straining against the chains, trying to get to her, to heal the nasty cuts that decorated her wrists and legs. "Even when we're both chained and being tortured you still correct me. You never change, do you, Wise Girl? "

Annabeth shook her head, also leaning in his direction. It was now or never.

"I also know one thing that has not changed, Percy. I love you. I still do after all these years."

Percy nodded his head. "I love you too, Annabeth, I never stopped loving you, even after you left me."

Annabeth let out another sob of relief at those words. "Oh I never should have left you, Percy. I missed you so much, and I thought about you every single day. I never dated anyone after you. "

Percy took in those words slowly, feeling relieved despite the catastrophic situation they were in.

How he yearned to break free of these chains. How he ached to gather Annabeth in his arms and protect her. He summoned within him another burst of power and unleashed it at the chains. Immediately, pain shot through his body, and he cried out in anguish. He noticed that his cry was not alone.

Annabeth, too, had let out a shriek of pain. Belatedly did he realize that his power was also being used to torture his beloved...


End file.
